A Tragic Love Story Between Bookworms
by bigbad-redwolf
Summary: Período pós-guerra onde muitas vidas foram perdidas. Entre tempos de comemoração pela queda de Voldemort e tristeza pelo falecimento de entes queridos, uma amizade surgiu com tendências a se tornar algo muito maior. Porém uma antiga inimiga em comum entre elas pode vir a complicar as coisas, tanto no relacionamento das duas bruxas quanto na paz estabelecida pós-guerra. [Femslash]


Um passo cauteloso de cada vez, é o que sempre repito para mim mesma antes de iniciar um movimento que talvez vá me prejudicar. E apesar disso, às vezes tenho meus momentos impulsivos, é impressionante... Pois bem, acredito que todos que foram colocados na Grifinória devem passar por isso alguma vez em suas vidas.

Ainda assim, é algo que me deixa extremamente irritada. Era suposto que eu fosse mais delicada quando fosse terminar meu relacionamento com Ron, mas... _Argh!_ Ele é tão estúpido e arrogante, eu simplesmente gritei todos os defeitos dele e o descartei enquanto todos os parentes dele estavam por perto para ouvir. Eu nunca me senti tão triste em ter olhos acusadores me cercando... Eu sempre estive acostumada em ser acusada, principalmente pelo meu estado de sangue, mas sofrer isso por pessoas que eu amo é algo incrivelmente diferente... Incrivelmente doloroso.

Após minha explosão contra Ron, eu simplesmente sai correndo da casa dos Weasley, e assim corri sem rumo enquanto deixava lágrimas perdidas escorrem pelo meu rosto sem me preocupar com qualquer outra coisa.

Ao me encontrar em uma distância favorável da casa, me encontro em um parque do mundo mágico mais ou menos movimentado. Nunca estive por aqui, mas sei me localizar sabendo que o Beco Diagonal se encontra um pouco mais a frente do parque.

Ignorando todo o meu mal-estar e tristeza, decido me sentar em um dos bancos de madeira mais isolados do local enquanto enxugo o restante das lágrimas que antes corriam pelo meu rosto.

Reflito sobre tudo o que aconteceu e rio da minha própria desgraça. Tudo veio a desmoronar na minha vida mesmo pós a queda de Voldemort e o fim da guerra. É quase impossível lidar com a dor de saber que meus pais ainda não podem se lembrar de mim mesmo com o avanço das magias que tento aprender para reverter o feitiço de esquecimento perfeitamente. E é ainda mais impossível lidar com a perca de todos os entes queridos da guerra.

Mas o ponto não é somente este... Meus sentimentos estão bagunçados, eu... Possuo dúvidas sobre minha sexualidade. E me assusta não ter com quem conversar sobre isso, se pelo menos eu tivesse minha mãe ao meu lado, poderíamos falar sobre isso e ela iria me fazer sentir menos culpada em começar a dar atenção a esses meus sentimentos justo quando estava entrando num relacionamento sério com um dos meus melhores amigos.

Porém, como posso ressaltar, eu não a tenho comigo. E agora depois de todo esse "show" que fiz na casa dos Weasley, eu não tenho mais é ninguém. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Talvez eu devesse recorrer a Harry, mas muito provavelmente Ron já deve ter feito isso e eu não gostaria de deixar Harry em cima do muro para lidar com isso. Provavelmente acabaria em mais confusão.

Bufei e encostei minhas costas com firmeza contra a madeira do banco incrivelmente desconfortável. Tentei me ajustar melhor contra este, mas ainda ficava desconfortável com qualquer movimento que eu fizesse, desisti da minha busca por conforto e comecei a observar a movimentação no parque.

Havia bruxos andando de braços dados, crianças tomando suco de abóbora e algumas pessoas conjurando feitiços para trazer algum objeto ou doce a suas mãos. Sorri por ter conseguido me distrair só por observar a maravilha que é o mundo mágico... Apesar de todos esses 19 anos vivenciando tantos feitiços e aventuras, ainda fico impressionada somente com a existência do mundo mágico em si. Talvez seja porque passei minha infância somente no mundo de trouxas, viver no mundo trouxa só faz com que o mundo mágico se torne mais impressionante quando se conhece, eu e Harry compartilhamos esse sentimento.

Fico lembrando-me da primeira vez em que fui para Hogwarts, da primeira vez em que conheci Harry e Ron, de todas as coisas que passamos juntos e só de lembrar-me disso senti lágrimas querendo sair de meus olhos sem minha permissão e rapidamente balanço minha cabeça em negação e assim, afasto as indesejadas lágrimas antes que pudessem aparecer.

Talvez eu devesse voltar para Hogwarts, falar com a professora Mcgonagall, ver se há mais avanços no feitiço que trará a memória dos meus pais de volta, pois ela está me ajudando com o mesmo... Talvez até mesmo ela me deixe passar uns dias em Hogwarts até eu achar um lugar fixo para ficar, porque afinal, eu vivia na casa dos Weasley e eu não estou muito convencida de que serei bem-vinda de volta lá.

Suspirei, pensei, bufei. Mas não agi. Por algum motivo, ao invés de tomar alguma iniciativa e procurar por Mcgonagall, decido ficar neste parque, olhando a movimentação, observando as árvores mágicas em toda sua beleza e glória... Tentando compará-las com as árvores normais trouxas, me distraindo atoa.

_Uau_, nesse meu estado tão avoado, quase pareço com a Luna. Sorri nesse pensamento ao lembrar-me da garota loira. Luna Lovegood foi uma das primeiras garotas a me encantarem, mas nunca dei muita atenção a minha atração por ela devido ter muitas outras coisas em mente. Naquela época, eu conseguia evitar esses sentimentos e dúvidas com uma boa lida em um livro de feitiços qualquer e uma boa noite de sono. Sinto falta desses tempos.

Mas para dizer a verdade... Eu não me lembro quando esses tempos começaram a mudar. Eu não me lembro quando eu comecei a sentir tanta atração por mulheres, eu não me lembro quando eu comecei a ter tantas dúvidas. Qual é a origem de tudo isso?

– _Senhorita Granger._ – Uma voz viera a me chamar de certa distância e me tirar dos meus pensamentos. Eu conheço essa voz... E ao lembrar-me desta, procuro ansiosamente pela pessoa que possui tal voz.

– Senhorita Granger, estou aqui! – A voz exclamou.

Ao ouvir a voz novamente, consigo finalmente localizar a pessoa que me chamava e vi a mesma se aproximando em minha direção. Andrômeda Tonks.

_Agora eu me lembro..._

Eu me lembro quando todas essas minhas dúvidas começaram a surgir.

Pele macia e pálida, cabelos castanhos cacheados com aspecto envolvente, dotes elegantes, características aristocratas inconfundíveis, mas uma humildade notável. Uma voz suave, porém forte e marcante. Andrômeda Tonks é a mais bela mulher que já tive a sorte de conhecer, e ironicamente, a irmã mais velha dela é a mulher mais assustadora que já tive o azar de conhecer.

Mas ainda assim, é impossível não compará-las às vezes de primeira vista. Ao conhecer Andrômeda pela primeira vez, flashbacks do que acontecera comigo na Mansão Malfoy vieram a me cercar, ver uma mulher tão semelhante à outra que me torturara, me fez sentir incrivelmente desconfortável... Entretanto, ao me aproximar mais da mesma e notar o sorriso doce e a presença calorosa e tão bondosa que a cercava, cheguei a me sentir culpada por sequer ter as comparado.

* * *

_Flashbacks:_

Harry havia convidado eu e Ron para irmos conhecer o seu sobrinho, Teddy Lupin na casa de Andrômeda Tonks. Aceitei seu convite juntamente de Ron e assim formos para a tal casa.

Encontrarmo-nos com Andrômeda e a cumprimentamos. Ela estava nos servindo chá e um lanche aparentemente delicioso e logo percebi o quão habilidosa ela era com feitiços domésticos. Estive acostumada a presenciar a senhora Weasley os praticando, mas sem dúvidas Andrômeda aparentava ser mais cuidadosa e precisa, talvez seja porque a senhora Weasley estivesse mais acostumada a fazê-los com mais rapidez do que precisão devido à grande a família que tivera, enquanto Andrômeda não deve passar por essa mesma preocupação.

– Olá Harry, senhor Weasley, senhorita Granger. Gostariam de se sentar e tomar uma xícara de chá enquanto eu trago Teddy para eu apresentá-lo a vocês? – Disse Andrômeda, com toda sua delicadeza. Seu sorriso habitual parecia tão formidável.

– Sim, claro, Dromeda. Estaremos aqui esperando. – Respondeu Harry casualmente, enquanto sentava-se em uma das cadeiras de madeira da casa.

– Uhum, pode deixar senhorita Tonks. E oh, pode me chamar de Ron, só Ron. – Respondeu Ron, pouco tempo depois que Harry, enquanto olhava com os olhos aparentemente famintos para os bolinhos de chocolate localizados na mesa. – E eu poderia comer um desses, por favor? – Ele perguntou rapidamente com um sorriso para a mulher que deu um pequeno riso com o entusiasmo que ele demonstrava pelos bolinhos.

– Sim, Ron, você pode comer os bolinhos. Aliás, podem comer o que quiserem. Sintam-se em casa. – Respondeu a mulher de cabelos castanhos brilhantes, ainda com um sorriso bonito estampado nos lábios causado pelo riso que acabara de dar. Involuntariamente, acabei por sorrir ao presenciar aquela cena. O sorriso de Andrômeda fazia meu coração pulsar mais forte mesmo na primeira vez que o vi.

– E senhorita Granger, isso serve para você também, por favor, sinta-se a vontade. – Notei agora que a tão gentil mulher estava se referindo a mim e rapidamente percebo que sou a única que ainda está de pé na casa dela, e com isso, rapidamente me sento em uma cadeira vaga ao lado de Harry e sinto meu rosto corar pela minha lentidão em tomar um lugar na mesa e por ter ficado tão distraída com a mulher.

Notei-a dar uma olhada em mim e meus amigos antes de se virar e entrar numa sala de sua casa para buscar o jovem Teddy.

Enquanto isso assistia Ron devorar os bolinhos ansiosamente juntamente de Harry, que se encontrava rindo de todo o entusiasmo que o ruivo tinha em comer. De alguma maneira, minha atenção não estava voltada aquela situação tão normal e cômica, devido estar ainda envolvida com a presença marcante da mulher e assim, acabei por desviar meus olhos de meus amigos e dirigi-los pelo resto da casa daquela.

Percebi o quanto esta era uma casa acolhedora a sua maneira. Os quadros nas paredes de maneira refinada eram de uma aparência impressionante, devido tais serem como um telescópio em tempo real apontado para a extensão de várias e diferentes constelações. Era fácil perceber por aqueles quadros, que exigiam uma magia bastante avançada para serem criados, que Andrômeda levava ao "_pé da letra_" o próprio nome, que curiosamente também é o nome de uma constelação. Sorri ao reparar nesse detalhe.

Antes que eu tivesse a chance de explorar ainda mais pelos detalhes da casa de Andrômeda, a vi retornar na cozinha com pequeno Teddy em seus braços. O adorável bebê tinha seus cabelos verdes por ser metamorfomago assim como a mãe, vestia uma camiseta azul clara e um shorts da mesma cor. Ele olhava curioso pelas pessoas diferentes em sua casa, mas logo ao reconhecer Harry, abriu um grande sorriso e estendeu os braços esperando que o mesmo lhe buscasse e assim Harry saiu da mesa e fora abraçar seu sobrinho e claramente muito animado com aquilo.

Após o reconhecimento, Ron também havia se levantado da mesa para carregar Ted no colo, entretanto, logo que o mesmo começou a chorar, aparentemente por ter desgostado da essência de Ron, o ruivo frustrado e confuso, acabou entregando o bebê para mim, que ainda estava na cadeira perto da mesa. Logo que o senti em meus braços, tentei acostumá-lo com o toque e sorri ao perceber que tal havia aprovado minha presença e aceitado meu abraço, em seguida, senti aquele descansar o rosto em meu ombro e o assisti fechar os olhos enquanto sorria o que causou os suspiros de tanto Harry quanto Andrômeda e enquanto isso Ron encontrava-se envergonhado, mas claramente também afetado pela fofura que o pequeno Ted demonstrava mesmo assim.

Depois de todo o espetáculo com o adorável bebê, os garotos voltaram para a mesa juntamente de Andrômeda e assim tomamos o chá e comemos os bolinhos... Bom, pelo menos, os que o Ron não havia devorado ainda.

Após estarmos satisfeitados, começamos todos a conversar com mais objetividade. A conversa fluía principalmente entre Harry e Andrômeda, e eu não conseguia prestar tanta atenção em suas conversas devido estar inteiramente encantada pela voz e essência da mulher que sentava a minha frente na mesa.

Suas feições eram magníficas, sua voz era tão suave e seu sorriso era... Belo demais.

E tudo o que eu conseguia fazer e pensar era nisso.

Durante toda conversa que Harry e Andrômeda tiveram na mesa, eram raras às vezes em que eu comentava alguma coisa, acredito que até mesmo Ron tinha feito mais comentários do que eu e ele ainda não tinha parado de comer. Isso até que eu ouvir a voz da bela mulher ser dirigida a mim:

– Senhorita Granger, gostaria de me acompanhar até as estantes de livros aqui de casa? Há algo que eu gostaria de lhe dar que pode ser de seu interesse. – Comunicou Andrômeda, agora com seus belos olhos focados em mim, esperando alguma resposta minha.

Meu coração se encheu de emoção por ela estar me convidando para acompanhá-la, mas procurei não demonstrar tanta animação por isso e simplesmente me levantei da mesa com objetividade e um leve sorriso no rosto, e assim acenei com a cabeça levemente enquanto a respondia:

– Claro senhorita Tonks. Ficaria feliz em acompanhá-la.

Em seguida, a mulher também havia se levantado da mesa e caminhou até perto de uma sala aberta que ficava próxima da mesa da cozinha e fez sinal para eu segui-la e assim o fiz, porém ao estar na mesma localização que a mesma, senti esta colocar a mão suavemente em minha cintura, fazendo meu corpo inteiro de arrepiar com seu toque. Porém novamente, tentei suprimir meus sentimentos pelo simples toque dela e assim a segui em silêncio até nosso destino.

Acabei vendo-a parar num quarto cercado de instantes de livros, que se eu não tivesse o conhecimento de que há uma casa fora desde quarto, chamaria até mesmo de uma pequena livraria.

Encantada pela quantidade de livros que se habitava lá acabei demonstrando tanta emoção por aquilo quanto o Ron pelos bolinhos, o que Andrômeda percebeu até mesmo antes de eu perceber e acabou dando uma risada e comentando.

– Então, esses são seus bolinhos, senhorita Granger? – Aquele sorriso doce de novo. Sinto meu rosto corar pela pergunta da mesma e acabo por gaguejar antes de falar, até que consegui reformular melhor minha frase sem tantos gaguejos.

– Ah, não é bem assim. É claro que eu fiquei animada pelos livros daqui, afinal, você tem um exemplar completo de um dos meus escritores favoritos, algo que não pude deixar de reparar imediatamente, mas... Não é como eu fosse devorar nenhum livro daqui como o Ronald fez e...- _Você entendeu._ – Devido minha ansiedade em falar, acabo por falar demais e nem percebo que agora a tão bela mulher está a carregar um grande livro com aspecto velho que desconheço.

– Eu entendo senhorita Granger. Seu entusiasmo por livros é algo natural e bem mais saudável do que o do senhor Weasley por bolinhos. Mas o propósito pelo qual eu a trouxe aqui é um tanto maior... – Notei que assim que ela terminou a frase, tal aproximou-se de mim e entregou um grande livro em minhas mãos. Percebendo meus olhares curiosos, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, ela retornou a falar. – Este é um dos livros mais detalhados sobre feitiços de memória e coisas semelhantes. Fiquei sabendo por Harry sobre a sua situação com seus pais e sensibilizada por isso, decidi lhe entregar isso. Espero que consiga encontrar uma maneira de reverter o feitiço colocado em seus pais e espero que vocês voltem a ser uma família novamente, após tudo o que você e seus amigos passaram e fizeram, todos vocês merecem um pouco de felicidade.

Senti-me tocada por aquilo. Lembrar da situação dos meus pais sempre me faz sentir tocada e sensível, mas agora me sinto imediatamente tocada devido o fato daquela mulher tão dócil demonstrar preocupação sobre mim e minha felicidade. Assim, com os olhos transparecendo emoções de gratidão, sorri cheia de contentamento para Andrômeda e a agradeci com a voz baixa:

– Eu agradeço profundamente pela sua ajuda e consideração. Eu espero conseguir encontrar uma maneira de reverter o feitiço também. – Ao longo em que dizia isso, fazia questão de pressionar o tal livro contra meu peito, enquanto permanecia olhando para a mulher a minha frente, sem tirar o sorriso que contornava meus lábios.

De repente, ainda gravemente perdida pelas minhas próprias emoções, acabo ficando surpresa ao sentir o toque dos dedos macios de Andrômeda contra a minha bochecha esquerda. Sinto minha respiração se dificultar discretamente com tal ato e acabo ficando ainda mais afetada pelo contato visual que fazia com a mesma. Os olhos dela pareciam tão profundos e sedutores no momento, e a expressão dela havia se tornado mais séria do que eu já havia visto até agora... Quase lembrava a _Bellatrix_.

Entretanto, após um curto período de tempo, senti os olhos dela se suavizarem e seus dedos em meu rosto deslizarem por um dos cachos de meu cabelo que estavam fora do lugar e assim, ela o arrumou e o deixou atrás de minha orelha com delicadeza. Em seguida, deu um de seus sorrisos formidáveis e disse:

– Não precisa me agradecer. Estarei aqui para ajudá-la no que precisar, se me permitir fazer isso, é claro. – Não entendi direito aquela mudança repentina de humor nela, mas também não questionei, porque a mulher parecia linda de todas as maneiras que eu podia imaginar.

Após aquele pequeno momento íntimo e um tanto estranho, acabamos por conversar sobre os livros que se encontravam nas estantes daquele quarto. Ela também fez questão de me emprestar os livros que me interessavam e eu me sentia tão contente por conhecer alguém que compartilhava interesses intelectuais semelhantes aos meus que está fora de Hogwarts.

Assim que voltávamos para a cozinha e encontramos Harry e Ron novamente, vimos tais conversando no sofá enquanto vigiavam Teddy em um de seus berços, aparentemente havia vários desses pelo resto da casa para ele poder sempre estar perto de Andrômeda.

E desde daquele dia, acabei por fazer várias visitas à casa de Andrômeda sozinha. Conversamos muito sobre várias coisas, tanto quanto sobre feitiços quanto sobre vida em geral, e eu arrisco dizer que nunca conheci uma pessoa com ideias tão fascinantes quanto às dela.

Suas mudanças de humor nunca passavam despercebidas por mim... Mesmo que em esses momentos ela lutasse para se controlar e tentar manter estável, era visível para mim, que ela sofria demais com essas mudanças. Analisando-a psicologicamente com base nos livros de Psicologia trouxa que li, eu diria que talvez a mulher sofra de transtorno bipolar. Mas nunca toquei nesse assunto com ela por medo de machucá-la.

Aprendi desde muito tempo que os descendentes da família Black são pessoas devidamente traumatizadas pelo meio em que viveram. Notei isso pessoalmente convivendo com Sirius Black junto de Harry e também enquanto estava sendo torturada pela demente da Bellatrix Lestrange, mulher que ainda assombra meus pesadelos não importa o quanto eu diga que não sinto medo desta.

Entretanto... Não é como se isso abalava ou diminuísse meu interesse e carinho por Andrômeda. Tal coisa com bipolaridade ou seja lá o que a afeta tanto de repente não diminui o charme dela e vendo a maneira como ela luta com seus próprios demônios interiores é algo profundamente admirável.

Simplesmente não há nada sobre Andrômeda que eu não goste. Seus defeitos só me fazem me interessar ainda mais por quem ela é e após tudo isso, eu não sinto como se eu pudesse me interessar por ninguém mais, nem mesmo por Ron...

_Fim dos __Flashbacks._

* * *

Antes que eu pudesse me levantar do banco, reparei que não precisava andar até a mulher que chamara minha atenção devido à mesma estar vindo em minha direção. Assim que percebi que tal estava bem a minha frente já, me levanto imediatamente e a comprimento:

– Andy, é tão bom vê-la novamente! – E assim abraço-a por um impulso que não sei dizer se por já estar acostumada em ser tão casual com a mulher ou pelo meu próprio estado emocional tão frágil no momento.

Porém me sinto arrepiada ao sentir o modo como aquela retribuía meu abraço, enquanto meus braços estavam envolvidos sem muito aperto em torno de seus ombros, percebo que os braços daquela se envolveram firmemente contra a minha cintura, de uma maneira quase desesperada ou possessiva... Protetora. Eu posso sentir o cheiro dos cabelos dela e a sua respiração contra a minha pele exposta no pescoço, afinal, nossa diferença de altura não é muito grande.

Após o que pareceu uma eternidade, senti o afrouxamento de seus braços em torno de minha cintura e imediatamente meu corpo sofreu pela ausência do calor daquela.

– É bom vê-la também, senhorita Granger. O que faz aqui nesta praça aparentando estar tão sozinha e triste? Aconteceu algo de errado? – Perguntou a mulher que já não estava me abraçando, mas permanecia bastante perto de mim ainda assim. Sinto-me um tanto exposta por ela ter percebido minhas emoções com tanta facilidade, mas não é como eu estivesse tentando disfarçá-los.

– Bem... Eu e Ron tivemos uma briga e meio que terminamos nosso relacionamento que já estava indo de mal a pior. O problema é que eu me descontrolei mais do que eu devia e acabei chamando a atenção dos familiares dele e finalizando tudo, estou sem um lugar pra ficar também. Então estava descansando até que pensar em tomar rumo para me encontrar com a professora Mcgonagall para discutir sobre os feitiços que poderemos fazer para retornar a memória de meus pais e talvez, pedir também para ela um lugar pra ficar até que eu possa me estabelecer sem estar morando com os Wealeys por enquanto... – Disse tudo sem rodeios devido já estar acostumada a falar de meus problemas com Andrômeda e percebo a maneira como os olhos dela se encontraram com os meus, noto tristeza e sensibilidade em seu olhar, sua preocupação é mesmo tocante.

– Mas isso é horrível, Hermione. Eu simplesmente não posso ficar a vendo nessa situação sem poder ajudar em nada, por favor, aceite meu convite para vir dormir em minha casa o tempo que você precisar.

E assim meu coração começou a bater tão rápido quanto estaria se eu estivesse em uma maratona... Dormir? Na mesma casa da mulher cujo estou apaixonada? _... Espera_, eu estou mesmo apaixonada por ela? _Argh!_ Não acredito que eu só pensei realmente nisso agora!

– Mas Andy, não seria justo... Você já é tão ocupada com o Teddy, não gostaria de ser mais um farto na sua vida e-... – Sinto minha frase ser cortada pelo toque suave do dedo indicador de Andrômeda em meus lábios. Seus olhos faziam contato fixo com os meus e eu podia sentir a proximidade que nossos rostos estavam, pois quase podia sentir a respiração daquela contra minha pele. Estar tão próxima da mulher me fazia um tanto desorientada e quase perdi o que ela veio dizer após ter me interrompido.

– Você não será um farto na minha vida. Mais do que muitos você deve ter conhecimento que sou uma pessoa solitária agora e aprecio quase qualquer companhia que possam me oferecer. Entretanto, eu não estou lhe convidando para passar esses dias em minha casa por puro desejo de companhia... Estou fazendo isso porque me importo com você, Hermione. Você é uma mulher muito especial. E farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para que você possa encontrar a felicidade que merece.

Completamente comovida pelas palavras de Andrômeda e pela maneira como seus olhos transmitiam emoção e sinceridade em tudo o que dizia... Acabei sorrindo genuinamente e acenando a cabeça de maneira afirmativa. Com este movimento, o dedo daquela já havia sido retirado de meus lábios e assim disse:

– Tudo bem... Você me convenceu. Irei ficar em sua casa até eu conseguir me estabelecer, porém irei tentar fazer com que minha estagia seja a menor possível. E muito obrigada, de coração, Andy. Eu também a considero uma mulher muito especial.

Imediatamente ao ter acompanhado minhas palavras, o sorriso dócil nos lábios de Andrômeda se formou... Eu acho que nunca reparei tanto no sorriso de alguém antes.

– Então vamos. – Gentilmente e aparentemente cheia de contentamento, a mulher de características aristocratas e cheia de bondade, separou-se um pouco de mim para vir ao meu lado esquerdo e mexeu um pouco seu braço em indicação para eu me apoiar sob com ele enquanto andamos tal como homens cavalheiros faziam para andar com suas mulheres em alguma festa formal.

Meu sorriso só intensificou-se com a proposta gentil da mulher, e sem hesitar deixei minha mão pousar sob a curva do braço dobrado de Andrômeda e assim começamos a andar lentamente pelas ruas movimentadas até a casa dela. E enquanto fazíamos isso, constantemente conversávamos e sem perceber, algumas vezes eu deixava minhas duas mãos agarram-se no braço daquela, ato que fazia meu coração vibrar de alegria.

Talvez eu realmente esteja realmente apaixonada por Andrômeda... E isso é algo bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Bom por toda a felicidade que me traz no meio de tantas dúvidas e situações mal-resolvidas na minha vida mas ruim pois... Muito provavelmente ela não sentiria o mesmo por mim.

Mas de qualquer maneira, somente para estar na presença dela, eu aceitaria qualquer condição.


End file.
